The Gifted
The Gifted are a group of rebellious Elemental Masters that betray the Elemental Alliance, approximately 35 years after Serces's final defeat. The group consists of 3 members, each of whom was born with Elemental Powers but have no relatives with those powers. They began their villain streak with several robberies and arsons in order to prove their might, but eventually this lead to greater things that brought them to the robbery of the Infinity Crystals. Their primary goal was to use these Crystals to open a rift in Space-Time to resurrect The Ancient One, a mythical figure told to The Gifted by storytelling, an ancient evil force that they thought would bring purpose back to the world. Using Raphael, their Master of Speed, as a host, they unsuccessfully resurrected the Ancient One's spirit, possessing Raphael, turning him into a demon with mastery of the dark Elements. The group would be disbanded when Rapheil murders their leader, Carlo, and Sheiver runs away. History Early History The group was formed by Carl, an Elemental Master of Water born with his power. Since he was gifted his power through the gods and didn't receive it through heredity, he had no training with his powers, and went rogue. He used his powers to get whatever he wanted, performing robberies and other heinous acts. When he met Raphael, the two shared their background as Elemental Masters with no guidance. The two of them joined forces. forming The Gifted. Later, Sheiver would join them after he was cursed by the God Llionne, who was then known as the Winter Warrior. He would influence the group to move onto more than petty theft. The three of them would talk about an ancient myth told to them each by their parents. Years ago, a great dark sorcerer known as the Ancient One was exiled into the Ethereal Divide. The only way to free him would be to open a hole through Space-Time, which would open a rift to him. The Gifted believed that with no Evil Monger attempting to rule Ogaji, the Balance would falter, so they made it their goal to find the Infinity Crystals to do just that. The New Elemental Masters (Ogaji Rebirth) The Gifted's first attack was on the Rebirth Tower, where the Reality Crystal resided. The three of them infiltrated the tower and disarmed the civilians, but had no idea that a new group of Elemental Masters was below them attempting to foil their plans. The Elemental Master Students were no match for The Gifted, and they got away with it. The three of them would run into the New Masters several times in their quest to find the Crystals, but each encounter resulted in their victory. When they finally got all the necessary Crystals needed, they went to the place of the Ancient One's banishment, the Edge of the World, and performed the ritual. Unfortunately, they had no idea that the ritual required a sacrifice, and Raphael had to be taken by the darkness, which fused his soul with the Ancient One's. The ritual went haywire, and Raphael gained control over the Element of Shadow, becoming himself the Ancient One. Angry that his fellow teammates did not try to save him, he murdered their leader Carlo, and scared Sheiver into running away. The New Elemental Masters were not far behind, and Chad Killian, the Master of Amber, was able to return Raphael to the Ethereal Divide, where he would remain for almost a year, thus ending The Gifted. Legacy Due to their tampering with Space-Time, the resurrection of the Ancient One resulted in an energy spike in Ogaji, which lead to the Scavengers finding the location of the Infinity Crystals, leading them to crash land on Ogaji. 6,000 years after their defeat, the spirits of the former Masters of Speed, Water, and Ice would be returned with their Elements, and Carlo, Raphael, and Sheiver's souls would be put to rest for good. Members * Carlo - Master of Water (leader) * Raphael - Master of Speed * Sheiver/ The Winter Warrior - Master of Ice Notes * The Gifted are the first group of villainous Elemental Masters that are not masters of one of the Elements of Death or Destruction. Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Evil Teams Category:Evil Category:Evil Orginizations Category:2018 Category:Rebirth Category:Ogaji Rebirth Category:Speed Category:Ice Category:Water Category:The New Elemental Masters